Harry Potter: l'Eveil
by Spanfrog
Summary: Harry Potter a fini ses études il ya 4 ans... Voldemort... n'est pas mort
1. Prologue

Comme tous les matins, à 5h heures, les lampadaires s'éteignirent dans la rue. Comme tous les matins, le train de 5h02 partit à l'heure de la gare, en face de chez lui. Comme tous les matins, Harry Potter poussa un soupir de soulagement, car une nouvelle nuit blanche venait de s'achever.  
  
Depuis maintenant près de six ans, il ne dormait plus. Plus une seconde. Il n'était pas malade. Il n'était pas insomniaque. Il luttait.  
  
Depuis ce jour où il avait été possédé durant son sommeil par son pire cauchemar, le meurtrier de ses parents, et que ce sorcier l'avait forcé à s'attaquer à ses amis, Harry ne dormait plus.  
  
Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, l'école des sorciers, avait réussi à libérer Harry de l'emprise du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais Harry avais eu le temps de faire du mal. Beaucoup de mal. Ron, son meilleur ami était maintenant à l'hôpital St Mungo, plongé dans un coma profond, à cause de lui. Harry avait essayé de le tuer, et sans l'intervention d'Hermione, il aurait réussi. Celle-ci l'avait stupéfixé, et appellé Dumbledore à la rescousse.  
  
Depuis six ans, Harry prenait une potion, qui lui permettait d'être éveillé en permanence. Il ne relâchait plus un seul instant son attention, et grâce à ses talents d'Occulteur, il pouvait fermer son esprit à Voldemort.  
  
Il devait aller voir Fred et Georges Weasley, ce matin. Harry était encore ému lorsqu'il se rappelait la réaction des Weasley quand ils avaient su. Harry pensait qu'ils ne voudraient plus jamais le voir, mais ils avaient été presque aussi peinés pour Harry.  
  
Fred et Georges, tout comme Harry, étaient entrés dans l'Ordre du Phénix dès leur sortie de Poudlard, quatre ans auparavant, en même temps qu'Hermione, Neville Longdubas et Cho.  
  
Cho…  
  
Harry sentait la tristesse l'envahir dès qu'il pensait à elle. Il aimait la jeune femme, mais il l'avait écartée de sa vie, par amour justement. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, pas à elle.  
  
En fait, Depuis cette sombre année (sa cinquième année à Poudlard), Harry était devenu de plus en plus solitaire. Il avait l'impression que plus il serait seul, moins il aurait de chances de faire de mal. Dans le Daily Prophet, il était même surnommé l'Invisible Harry, et ce n'était pas à cause de sa cape…  
  
Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas complètement coupé du monde. Il correspondait avec Hermione, qui s'était installée en France, en tant que professeur à l'école Beauxbatons. Et il voyait les Weasley, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir horriblement gêné, dès que l'on évoquait Ron devant lui.  
  
Harry vérifia machinalement que sa baguette se trouvait bien dans sa poche, puis ferma les yeux, se concentra sur le Terrier, et se prépara à transplaner. Mais au moment même où il avait l'impression de plonger, il ressentit une violente douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice.  
  
Qu'est-ce que… eut-il juste le temps de penser.  
  
Mais l'instant d'après, Harry cessa complètement de penser à sa douleur, essayant l'espace de quelques très longues secondes de comprendre ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.  
  
Il était bien chez les Weasley. Dans leur cuisine plus exactement. En ouvrant les yeux, son regard était tombé sur l'horloge, qui indiquait où se trouvaient les Weasley, et il eut le temps de voir que presque toutes les aiguilles pointaient sur "en danger de mort".  
  
L'instant d'après, il y eut l'explosion. 


	2. Bien surpris qui croyait surprendre

Voici le deuxième chapitre, que je mets dans la foulée…  
  
Merci de me dire s'il faut que j'arrête tout de suite!  
  
Chapitre 2: Bien surpris qui croyait surprendre  
  
Harry eut l'impression que ses intestins se poussaient les uns les autres pour remonter en premier jusqu'à se gorge. Il tomba à genoux, et posa une main au sol, en réprimant le hoquet qui montait en lui. Au bout d'un instant, il réussit à relever la tête, et vit qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Fred (à moins que ce ne fut Georges), était dans la même position que lui, mais lui tournait le dos.  
  
Harry réussit à se lever, les jambes encore tremblantes, et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Voyant qu'il ne la tenait pas d'une main assurée, il raffermit sa prise, et regarda autour de lui.  
  
Tout était sens dessus dessous, et une odeur de souffre irritait désagréablement son nez et sa gorge.  
  
Alors qu'il allait s'approcher du jumeau, il entendit un gémissement derrière lui. Il vit, en se retournant, Mme Weasley allongée sur le sol, le visage en sang. Celui d'Harry sembla quitter son visage, tellement il devint pâle. Il courut à côté de Molly, s'accroupit, et lui prit la main.  
  
Mme Weasley! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici?  
  
La mère du clan Weasley parut essayer de répondre, mais la voix qui résonna depuis la porte de la cuisine fut plus rapide.  
  
Il se passe, Potter, que le jeu est fini. Ce soir, il n'y aura plus d'ordre du Phénix, plus d'Auror, et le Ministère aura changé de maître.  
  
Harry se tourna lentement vers la porte, car il connaissait cette voix. Elle fit monter en lui une puissante colère, et lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Lucius Malefoy, le sourire narquois de ce dernier sembla vaciller légèrement.  
  
Alors Potter? Cela fait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas croisé, heureusement pour vous.  
  
Vous avez fui devant le danger comme un lâche, il y a 3 ans, mais je n'en attendais pas mieux de votre part.  
  
De fait, il était vrai qu'Harry avait disparu pendant ces dernières années. C'était du moins ce que Dumbledore avait souhaité. On avait fait croire qu'Harry avait disparu, qu'il s'était enfui loin de Poudlard, de Londres et du Royaume Uni et, afin que les Mange Mort ne le retrouvent pas, il s'était caché dans cette petite maison dans la banlieue londonienne qui, grâce aux sortilèges du Directeur de Poudlard, se dérobait à la vue de tous ceux qui n'appartenaient pas à l'ordre du Phénix.  
  
Mais ce que peu de gens savaient, c'était que Harry n'avait pas pour autant été inactif, durant ces années. Il s'était exercé avec une énergie sans pareil à toutes sortes de disciplines, dont certaines étaient sans doute inconnues pour la plupart des laquais du Seigneur de Ténèbres.  
  
Malefoy, jetant un regard mauvais à Harry, leva sa baguette dans sa direction.   
  
J'aurais volontiers prolongé votre mort au-delà de ce qui est soutenable pour un sorcier, Potter, Mais hélas le temps est une denrée rare, ces jours-ci. Adieu.  
  
Mais pendant qu'il parlait, Harry avait murmuré les mots "Chronodomine" et au moment même où Malefoy lançait son sort d'Aveda Kedavra, il vit Harry disparaître, et un courant d'air le frôla. Ensuite, il sentît une douleur inouïe l'envahir, bien qu'il ne put entendre le mot Endoloris qui sortait de la bouche de Harry.  
  
Lucius Malefoy se mit à hurler, et tomba au sol, puis tout devint sombre pour lui. 


	3. Le Revenant

Le Revenant  
  
Reviews:  
  
Dumati: Merci pour l'encouragement, et le conseil (qui a été suivi)  
  
Voilà un troisième chapitre. Le suivant est en route, et devrait vous surprendre... Enfin, j'espère!  
  
Bonne lecture, et envoyez-moi vos reviews!!!  
  
Un calme relatif s'était installé dans la cuisine. Fred (car c'était lui qui s'était trouvé là) aidait sa mère à se relever, tandis que Harry lançait un sort d'entrave sur Malefoy. Il avait lancé un sort d'Endoloris. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Comment avait-il pu lancer un des Impardonnables? Même sur un être comme Lucius Malefoy? Harry regarda autour de lui d'un air hagard, et vit que Georges se tenait sur le pas de la porte, l'air assez mal en point. Le rouquin le regardait d'un air ébahi, un peu apeuré, aussi.  
  
-Je ne… je ne voulais pas… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, Georges.  
  
-Oui, répondit Georges d'un air hésitant, je sais.  
  
Mais Fred intervint:  
  
-Il l'a bien mérité, Harry. Personne n'en saura rien. Après tout, il nous aurait massacrés si tu n'étais pas arrivé à temps.  
  
Harry hocha la tête, mais au fond de lui, une boule se formait inexorablement: et si il était en train de devenir comme ceux qu'il abhorrait plus que tout?  
  
Jamais encore Harry ne s'était senti aussi troublé. Il ressentait une intense colère envers Voldemort et sa clique de Mange Morts, qui avaient osé s'en prendre à ce qu'il tenait par dessus tout: les siens. Mais dans le même temps, Harry avait honte. Honte de s'être laissé allé au point de recourir à ce sortilège.  
  
Mme Weasley, encore pâle et tremblante, repoussa ses cheveux teintés de sang, agita distraitement sa baguette, et tandis que la pièce se rangeait d'elle-même, elle se tourna vers Harry:  
  
-Harry, mon petit (elle n'avait jamais cessé de le considérer comme un fils adoptif, jamis…), tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. C'est la colère qui t'as fait agir ainsi, et je peux t'assurer que moi-même j'aurais très bien pu faire la même chose, si ce monstre m'en avait laissé le temps. Mais ta vitesse… c'est incroyable!  
  
-Ce n'est pas si incroyable que cela, c'est juste une question d'entraînement, Mme Weasley. Ça fait quand même quelques années que je ne fait que m'entraîner.  
  
Mme Weasly hocha la tête d'un air peu convaincu. Visiblement, elle pensait que les talents d'Harry n'étaient pas uniquement dus à l'entraînement.  
  
Harry se tourna vers Fred et Georges, qui regardaient Malefoy inconscient au sol, leurs baguettes sorties, et un air noir sur leur visage.  
  
-Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir? demanda Harry  
  
-Il y a du nouveau, répondit Fred  
  
-C'est Ron, il s'est réveillé, ajouta Georges  
  
-Comment! Et comment va-t-il? Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose? Il va bien?  
  
Harry ne savait pas que penser. Au fil des années, il le voyait bien, son espoir de voir Ron revenir s'était effiloché, et aujourd'hui il n'arrivait pas à y croire.  
  
-Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé? Demanda-t-il plus calmement  
  
-Ce matin. C'est Dobbie qui nous a prévenu (l'elfe de maison avait été choisi pour veiller sur le jeune Weasley). Il a demandé à te voir Harry. Expliqua Fred  
  
Harry resta sans réaction pendant quelques secondes. Puis tout à coup, il sembla se réveiller, réaliser que l'impossible s'était bien produit. Un sourire se dessina lentement sur son visage si triste, et il parut aux Weasley, l'espace d'un instant, revoir le jeune Harry, tel qu'il était avant le terrible drame.  
  
Les yeux brillants, Harry les regarda les uns après les autres.  
  
-Je… je dois…  
  
-Vas-y, Harry, Dit Mme Weasley en souriant, nous te rejoindrons.  
  
-Mais il faut d'abord s'occuper de cette vermine. Dit Harry qui semblait retrouver un peu sa maîtrise.  
  
Son sourire s'était évanoui. Il s'approcha du corps inanimé de Malefoy, et sortant sa baguette, il prononça la formule de sommeil: somnis perenus.  
  
Le corps du Mange Mort, qui était rigide et tordu sous l'effet du doloris, sembla se détendre. A présent, Malefoy allait dormir jusqu'à ce que la formule de réveil soit prononcée.  
  
Les deux frères Weasley encadrèrent Harry, et lui lançant un regard complice, Georges lui dit:  
  
-On s'en charge, Harry. On va l'amener au QG, pour que Dumbledore s'en occupe. Va voir Ron.  
  
Harry leur lança un regard reconnaissant, puis leur sourit encore à tous, leva vaguement la main, comme pour saluer. L'instant d'après, il avait disparu. Il partait retrouver Ron. 


	4. Les Retrouvailles

Voili voilou  
  
Un petit chapitre de plus. Les suivants sont là, prêts à sortir de ma tête, mais il me faut du temps!  
  
4. Les retrouvailles  
  
L'hôpital St Mungo pour les sorciers était caché dans une grande rue de Londres. Il était complètement impossible qu'un moldu le voie, puisque de l'extérieur il avait l'apparence d'un vieux bâtiment en travaux, vétuste et absolument banal. Personne ne laissait son regard se poser dessus plus d'une seconde. Ainsi, les sorciers qui voulaient y aller entraient discrètement par la porte, prononçaient discrètement la formule permettant de franchir le petit hall d'entrée, et en franchissant la porte entraient dans le véritable hall de l'hôpital.  
  
Harry, comme tous les sorciers qui savaient transplaner, apparut dans la pièce réservée à cet effet. Sans perdre un instant, il se hâta de rejoindre la chambre où Ron avait passé les dernières années, dans l'aile des Maladies Et Etats Incurables.  
  
Il ouvrit la porte, et se précipita à l'intérieur de la pièce, mais stoppa tout aussi net sa course. La pièce était vide.  
  
Il resta un instant sans comprendre, éberlué au milieu de la petite chambre toute blanche. Il n'a tout de même pas pu partir si vite… ils vont sûrement le garder un peu en observation, quand même! Songea Harry.  
  
Il rebroussa chemin, lentement, et s'apprêtait à se rendre à la cafétéria de l'établissement quand il croisa une jolie petite sorcière Soigneuse qu'il avait déjà vue au chevet de son ami.  
  
-Excusez-moi, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, je suis un ami de Ronald Weasley, mais je ne l'ai pas vu dans sa chambre.  
  
-Et pourtant il y est… répondit la sorcière avec un sourire mutin. Mais vous avez dû vous tromper de chambre, M. Potter. Votre ami n'est plus dans un état jugé incurable, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il a été transféré dans le service de Récupération. C'est dans l'aile gauche, au cinquième étage. Au passage, la réponse est "oui", je me souviens de vous.  
  
-Oh… D'accord. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Je croyais qu'il était peut-être…  
  
-Parti, M. Potter? Même s'il avait voulu partir, nous ne l'aurions pas laissé faire. Il s'est réveillé, bien sûr, mais le chemin de la guérison est encore long.  
  
-Je vois. Et bien merci beaucoup… Je… Je crois que je vais aller le voir, maintenant. Harry se sentait intimidé devant cette belle jeune femme, et comme tous les timides, il aurait souhaité se trouver loin de là, pour cacher le rouge de ses joues. Malheureusement…  
  
-Il se trouve que j'allais justement voir si tout allait bien pour M. Weasley. Je peux donc vous accompagner et vous guider, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient?  
  
-Euh… non, bien sûr…Hum…  
  
Sans en attendre d'avantage, la jeune Soigneuse tourna les talons, et se mit en route, si bien que Harry dût trottiner pour la rattraper. Il chercha quelque chose d'intéressant à dire, mais à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, la jeune femme saluait quelqu'un dans le couloir, ou encore grondait un patient qui se trouvait là où il n'aurait pas dû. De temps en temps, elle lui lançait un bref regard par en dessous, mi-amusé, mi-curieux.  
  
Finalement, alors qu'ils approchaient de la chambre de Ron, la jeune femme s'arrêta et se tourna vers Harry.  
  
-Ça fait maintenant des années que je vous voit régulièrement rôder par ici, et vous ne m'avez jamais demandé mon nom. J'en déduit que vous êtes soit l'être le plus mal élevé qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, soit le jeune homme le plus timide de tout le monde sorcier. Alors pour vous ôter la peine de me répondre, je vais me présenter. Puisque j'ai été promue et que je suis, entre autres responsabilités, la Soigneuse responsable de M. Weasley, je pense qu'il est indispensable que nous nous connaissions mieux, afin d'aider votre ami tout au long de sa rééducation. Je suis Alma Silvania. Enchantée moi aussi.  
  
Puis, sans laisser le temps de répondre à un Harry médusé, elle se remit en route. Harry se remit en route également, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. La jeune femme avait du caractère, cela était certain.  
  
Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Ron, Alma commença par poser un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il dort, dit-elle à voix basse, je vais vous laisser. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serais dans la pièce au fond du couloir à gauche, avec un autre patient. Et elle quitta la pièce sans bruit, comme un murmure.  
  
Harry se sentit soudain emprunt d'une sorte de respect irraisonné. Il se trouvait à côté de son meilleur ami, avec lequel il n'avait rien pu partager durant des années, et aujourd'hui il allaient pouvoir se parler à nouveau. Alors qu'il se demandait s'il devait essayer de réveiller son ami, Ron remua, poussa un long soupir et, lentement, ouvrit l'œil gauche. Il avait le regard dans le vague, comme un homme qui émerge d'un très long sommeil. Harry avait la voix qui tremblait quand il appela son ami.  
  
-Bonjour Ron. Tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.  
  
Ron se tourna lentement, encore endormi, et regarda Harry d'un regard vide, encore ensommeillé. Puis, peu à peu, son regard se fit plus lucide, interloqué, d'abord, puis surpris.   
  
Après, Ron hurla. Il poussa un hurlement terrifié et terrifiant. Il se redressa sur son lit, tentant de s'enfoncer dans le mur derrière lui. Harry essaya de dire quelque chose, mais l'horreur de la situation le dépassait totalement. Dans le hurlement de terreur de Ron, les seuls mots qui étaient compréhensibles étaient "au secours", "me tuer" et "va-t-en".  
  
Alma surgit tout à coup dans la pièce:  
  
-Que s'est-il passé?! Cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre de Harry.  
  
-Je… Je ne sais pas. Il m'a juste vu… Ce… Ce n'était pas ma faute…  
  
Alma se pencha sur Ron pour essayer de le calmer, puis elle se tourna vers Harry, ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Mais il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce. Plus qu'elle et Ron, prisonnier de sa terreur.  
  
*************************************  
  
C'est tout pour aujourd'hui.  
  
J'espère que ça vous a plu! La suite devrait être encore plus dingue, je pense. En fait je n'ai fait que planter le décor pour l'instant...  
  
Donnez moi des reviews, pliz!!!! 


End file.
